Project Philo
Project Philo has a full name due to it being decided by it's creator Appearance A experimental abomination which uses PDO pants and a "Trenchcoat" with a dark head with green glowing eyes and lime-colored limbs. Personality Philo is a very humble experiment, yet does murder frequently due to his behavior outside of his humble mental bubble. He thinks that killing is beneficial to him about getting more knowledge, yet this makes the situation for him worse without him realizing. Moveset Upgrade * Increase Damage (10 DMG Per SP) * Increase Health Drastically (15 HP Per Point) * Decrease Cooldowns slightly ( -0.3s per point ) (Doesn't affect the LMB) Relationships Unknown Backstory Caesar was a experiment made by Fun n’ Fruity’s Research and Development. Roget Mann made him as one of the first experiments made by the division. But the experiment went badly after Roget Mann lost custody of it and it’s on the loose, with many attempts of trying to capture it, it has escaped almost all of the attempts. After so many attempts, they had no decision but to kill him in general. At the moment, he hasn’t been assassinated by their own creators. Boss Stats Speed: 25 Health: 150000 (Not in a full server) 230000 (Full Server) Damage: 40 - 300 Boss Info 1.When the fight begins, he begins to barrage unknown shapes to the player (40 DMG). 2.The enemy forms multiple liquid puddles which spike up after 3 seconds (60 DMG). 3.Then later the boss emits particles and then shoots a lazer to the player (110 DMG). 4.The target punches the ground to hurt you (300 DMG) 5.After killing a player 5 times he looks down and morphs into a amount of chars by bubbling himself in a green and black color. After the bubbles go off, he morphs into 5 specific men: Damon (150 DMG) Lisuke Higashikata (250 DMG) Skeleton Man ( 50 DMG) Quaza Keido (100 DMG) R1Z4 KR-055 (200 DMG) 6.After morphing into one of these, he keeps the body on for 30 seconds. After 30 seconds he forms a explosion which returns him to his normal model.The second time you meet him, he gets twice as strong than his first fight with him due to knowing A L L of your movement, attacks, and strategies. (After the fight, Philo escapes you when hes weakened. You failed to kill him at the first one and you gain nothing but XP and Gold. But at the second fight, where he is assassinated, you gain his character along with gold and xp) 7. At his 2nd fight, he makes distorted noises after his assassination icon appears and bleeds to death without a leg and an arm. He soon dies with his last words barely even being heard. Philo has been added to the character roster Trivia His escape pose after his first boss fight, he uses most of his energy to escape from the fighter. Hence the lime green and dark green around Ceasar. The Normal Icon of Philo was made by Falltz. I swear to god if you nibbas say philo is a pedophile im gonna fucking send you bombs and tell you the truth TRUTH: He hates loli's Category:Entities Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Fun 'n Fruity Category:Not a fucking pedophile